1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to a fixture that may be used to hold a core cowl of a thrust receiver. More specifically, various technologies described herein generally relate to a rack for holding a core cowl of a thrust reverser while repair or work is being performed on the core cowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section. Aircraft typically use thrust reversers to reverse the direction of the aircraft's thrust and create a drag force to oppose the aircraft's motion. A typical thrust reverser for use with aircraft engines may include two semicircular duct halves known as a cowl. The cowl of the thrust reverser may include an inner or core cowl and an outer cowl. The cowl may be aerodynamically shaped such that it is narrower at the rear than at the front.
In order to reverse the direction of the aircraft's thrust, the outer cowl of thrust reverser may slide into a position over the core cowl of the thrust reverser such that the exhaust from the aircraft's engine is redirected from the back of the aircraft to the front of the aircraft.
As part of a maintenance program for a thrust reverser, inspection or repair of the inner wall area of the core cowl may be required. Given the enormous size and weight of the thrust reverser's core cowl, maintenance on the thrust reverser core cowl's inner wall components is typically performed while the thrust reverser core cowl is lying horizontally on the floor. This position may require that a technician work underneath the thrust reverser's core cowl while the technician is lying on his back.